Firmware over-the-air (FOTA) enables software (e.g., software updates and/or upgrades) to be provided to mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), via a wireless network. Before FOTA, users (or customers) of such mobile devices could obtain a software update from a specific service center (e.g., an in-store software upgrade), or from a personal computer (e.g., by connecting the mobile device to the personal computer and loading the software update via the personal computer). However, both methods are inconvenient, time consuming, and depend on the consumers proactively seeking out the software update. Furthermore, in-store software upgrades may erase customer information from the mobile devices. FOTA provides simple and quick software updates for mobile devices, and preserves customer information on the mobile devices.
When an activation system activates a mobile device, the activation system typically provides identifier information associated with the mobile device (e.g., a mobile identification number (MIN), a mobile directory number (MDN), an electronic serial number (ESN), a mobile equipment identity (MEID), etc.) to a system (e.g., a server) providing FOTA data. However, the FOTA system also needs make (e.g., a manufacturer of) and model information associated with the mobile device so that the mobile device may be targeted for software updates when appropriate. After an activation process (e.g., via a “*228” activation) in which a new MIN is programmed into the mobile device, the FOTA system receives the make and/or model information of a mobile device by communicating with the mobile device (e.g., via a data session), and receiving the make and/or model information directly from the device. However, if the data session is unsuccessful or the mobile device is not properly activated, the make and/or model information of the mobile device will not be received by the FOTA system. When the make and/or model information is not available for a mobile device in the FOTA system, that mobile device cannot be targeted (e.g., as part of a mass update campaign) by the FOTA system for software updates. This is because the FOTA system uses the make and/or model information to identify mobile devices for software updates. Thus, if this information is missing for a specific mobile device, the FOTA system will be unable to identify the specific mobile device, and will be unable to notify the specific mobile device of the software update.